


Rude

by LogicallyLogan, SleepySock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Double Penetration, Knifeplay, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallyLogan/pseuds/LogicallyLogan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySock/pseuds/SleepySock
Summary: Chara and Sans get into a spat over Frisk. One thing leads to another, but what will Chara do when Frisk finds out the truth?





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. I spent roughly 14 hours writing it. Gg. Subscribe.

Carah stabbed Sanz in tha face. 

"Ouch," Sanz said. 

Sanz fucken dyed. 

Friks walked up. "Henlo." 

Carah stabbed him. 

"Rude," said Friks. "Resit."

"Dang, u got me," Carah said. 

De En

Thx

**Author's Note:**

> JK but actually subscribe


End file.
